


accept me?

by lucyshiki



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyshiki/pseuds/lucyshiki
Summary: never crossed in Daniel's mind that the day he waited will come so soon after his impromptu/slash/unconsciously confession in a live





	accept me?

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure my wild imagination after last night Daniel's VLive, i'm still to hype and happy about this content lol so take it with a grain of salt because basically fanfiction exists from fans' wild fantasy anyway also unbeta-ed, so pls forgive for some mistakes in here

A pop up notification showed up on his phone screen suddenly. Familiar with the logo he tapped the notification and the screen displayed him a face he recognized instantly. He didn’t remember that this time was Daniel’s turn to appear on VLive, but he thought perhaps the boy was bored, left alone a the hotel (there was Jinyoung at the hotel too, but looked on his nature, he bet the _maknae_ would choose to spend his free time in sleeping) when the others members were out for taking dinner. Occupied his precious time for some fan service. _A clever move_.

Felt weird for watching Daniel doing his VLive, he forced close the app. At the same moment his meal was ready to be served, so he set his phone in the jeans pocket and concentrated his mind to his meal instead.

They spent their time almost an hour in the restaurant, most of them had done eating and chose to chatting each other, waiting for the others finished their meals. On the other hand, Sungwoon played with his smartphone in his hand. He felt he doesn’t want to play games, instead he opened Twitter app, searched his name on the social media. It was not a secret anymore that he daily checked his name on Twitter, his fans also were aware on the fact, sometimes his fans would deliver him messages through the social media platform.

He typed his name on search tab and started to scrolling the timeline. It was fun for him, looked on how his fans reacted toward his performances and appreciate on everything he did or said over a show he casted in or even in their concerts. He felt grateful for gaining much fans who support him and the group. He couldn’t stop smiling, read one by one tweets he encountered.

However when he observe a tweet which mentioning his name on it with an attached video from recent VLive video, his curiousness perked up. It was not unusual for the members mentioned his name on their own VLive, but saw on how the tweet sounding, a question formed in his mind. Quirking his eyebrows, he tapped on the video and put his smartphone next to his ear for listening the sound clearly (aside he couldn’t possibly put a high volume when he was in public and his surrounding were lively and loud).

His eyes widened when he heard the video content, he re winded the video for the second time and saw how the person in the video smiled when he said those words. He knew that Daniel’s words mean no harm to him, but he didn’t want that those words would make some issues or rumors, when eventually he knew people would take it as Daniel’s usual ad-libs fan service. But his mind couldn’t stop thinking the worst case could be happened.

Instantly he closed his Twitter app and went to his messaging app, he typed quickly and sent the message. He sighed as his palm massaged his temple, he felt like he was overthinking and overreact about the video he discovered moments ago, but he couldn’t help it. What he needed right now was talking with Daniel.

* * *

Daniel was in the middle of engaging in his game after doing his VLive when his phone vibrated and a pop up notification from his messaging app showed up on the screen. He took it and opened the message, a smile appeared on his face, displaying the content of the message.

> _**Ha Gureumie hyung:** _
> 
> Are you still inside your hotel room?
> 
> Yes!
> 
> Why, hyung?
> 
> _**Ha Gureumie hyung:** _
> 
> I’ll come to your room after dinner
> 
> Deliver you some take away foods that Jisung hyung bought
> 
> For your dinner
> 
> Sure!
> 
> I’ll wait~!
> 
> **_Ha Gureumie hyung:_ **
> 
> Ok

He put down his smartphone on the table as he extended his arms forward. He couldn’t stop smiling over the news that Sungwoon would come to his room, just for passing some foods. Even though it was unusual for some members would come to each other rooms, but the thought of Sungwoon came to his room was odd. He kept humming, wondered why suddenly the older male offered himself to passing the food by himself. He was intrigued the reason behind. Unfortunately he couldn’t proceed any further of his mind because his game was inviting him and as a real gamer, he couldn’t possibly neglect his game, right?

* * *

 Half an hour later, Daniel heard his room door was being knocked twice, he stood up from his seat and walked toward the door. He peeked from the door reviewer hole and saw the second eldest member stood in front of his door with holding a plastic bag in hand. Unlocked the door, he swung the door open and greeted Sungwoon with a big smile.

The older male replied him with a little smile adorned his face as he was handing the plastic bag he brought to Daniel. Daniel accepted it, considered the weight over the foods inside. He didn’t realise that Sungwoon kept staring at him.

“Can’t I come in?”

Daniel averted his gaze toward Sungwoon, a little taken aback actually because he didn’t anticipate the question. He stood aside from the door and made a way for Sungwoon came in to his room. He closed and latched the door, walked toward his room as he saw Sungwoon was already sitting on his bed (which was full his clothes still scattered all over the place, but magically Sungwoon managed put the pile of clothes on the side of his bed and made a room for himself on the bed). He put down the plastic bag on the table.

A big invisible question mark appeared on top of his head when he saw Sungwoon took out his smartphone and started to tapping the screen, he wondered what Sungwoon did in here if he occupied his time playing his smartphone. No, Daniel didn’t mind if Sungwoon want to spend his time in his room at all. In fact he was glad, so he decided back to his computer and continued his game when Sungwoon suddenly opened his mouth.

“What do you mean by this?”

Daniel turned his seat around and facing Sungwoon who handing him his phone with a screen showing of his previous VLive video. “What is it about?” He replied. He didn’t understand what Sungwoon meant.

Sungwoon still gripped his phone high, demanded an answer. His eyes didn’t leave Daniel even a bit. “What are you saying in your VLive? Look at this.”

Daniel took the phone from Sungwoon’s hand, scanned the screen and saw some tweets with his video as an attachment. At the end, he understand where this talk would be heading to. He lifted up his face and met with Sungwoon’s eyes who still demanded an answer from him.

“And?” Daniel asked back, his expression remained same as he handing back the phone.

“You said ‘and’? Don’t you see what the people tweeted just now?”

“I saw them, so… What’s wrong with that?”

Sungwoon looked bewildered with Daniel’s answer. A frustration showed upon his eyes.

“‘What’s wrong with that?’ You’ve just caused the whole world knew about your feeling!”

“And is it wrong?”

Daniel kept his face neutral as his eyes stared straight into Sungwoon’s who already looked furious with his question.

“Niel-”

“Hyung!” Daniel stood up from his chair, walked toward his bed and looked to Sungwoon who scrutinizing him with worried gaze. “What I’ve been said, I won’t regret it or take it back. I’ve been talking to you about this, countless times, and still at this time I’m being honest with you.”

The older male taken aback with Daniel’s words, slowly he lowered his head and laid his gaze to the table across him. Both of his hands rested on the bed.

“This won’t end well.”

He was voicing his mind softly as he shook his head twice.

 

“What do you mean?”

Sungwoon inclined his head lower, he kept shake his head as a sigh could be heard escape from his mouth. Triggered with such an act, Daniel kneeled in front of Sungwoon, tried to look at Sungwoon’s face. He knew deep inside, Sungwoon was care for him. And to be honest, he recognized why Sungwoon concerned him a lot, his hyung didn’t want people would start spreading bad rumors when their groups was on its peak, with time limit started to reaching out them.

He had confessed about his feeling through words or gestures to Sungwoon countless times, whether it was consciously or unconsciously he did. And the latter never replied anything toward his words. Ever. Yet Sungwoon also never rejected his confessions, he just casually waved it off and pretended Daniel never mentioned anything to him before. Daniel saw this sign as a good one, as long as Sungwoon never said ‘no’, he wouldn’t mind it and push his agenda, he would be waiting for his answer some day. That was what he believed.

“Hyung…”

“Don’t you know you were doing a live and it was broadcasted worldwide?”

“I know.”

“Then why?” Nevertheless Sungwoon demanded same question as before.

“I did it unconsciously since a fan asked my opinion about you. It slipped.”

Sungwoon scoffed at the younger’s answer.

“And they liked my answer right? Just include it as my fan service to them. And our fans seemed like the idea of we are being together and all, they looked supportive and-”

“DON’T EVER TRUST WHAT PEOPLE SAID ON INTERNET, NIEL!! YOU KNOW THAT!”

Daniel shocked on how suddenly Sungwoon pitched his voice high and ogled him hard. Sadness and frustration clearly showed and could be seen by Daniel now. He could see how Sungwoon bit his own lips as he tried ceasing his anger.

“Hyung-”

“This won’t end well, Niel. This all-” He waved his hands around. “Is just a mere illusion. We can’t have what you want. Our time is limited. Once the time limit come, we won’t be the same. We will have our own path ahead and it usually won’t turn out well.”

His voice turned softly, Daniel saw how Sungwoon’s hands grabbed the sheet tightly like he prevented himself to be enraged by his emotion. Taking one's time Daniel took Sungwoon’s hand over, he squeezed them softly as he tried to make Sungwoon focus on him.

“You don’t want to give a chance?”

Sungwoon kept his mouth shut, he avoided Daniel’s gaze which he felt like Daniel tried to looking into his deepest part.

“Hyung…”

“Daniel, it won’t work well. I know it, so just drop it-”

“How did you know this wouldn't work well when you don’t give it a chance?”

“Without giving it a chance I know that-”

Daniel cut off Sungwoon’s words as he gripped his hands tightly. “From where? Tell me the reason, hyung.”

The latter kept downing his head and closed his eyes. He slumped his body down and made himself looked smaller. Felt bad already, Daniel squeezed the older’s hands softly again this time.

“I know this is my fault. I’m sorry for what happened just now. But I want you to know my feeling is real.” He stopped for a while, he hesitated for a second, should he continue his word or not, he didn’t want to make Sungwoon worried all over again. However, he had to convey his real feeling to him.

“ _I love you_.”

He declared it finally. In affirmative and confident sound could be heard clearly in his voice as he placed his hands engulfing the older’s one, stroked his palm in soothing manner. The latter thrust his face up, staring at him with-how to describe it, Daniel couldn’t come up with any word to describe the expression-perplexed yet surprised, but there’s a hint of pleased in his eyes.

“I love you.”

Daniel restated it for the second time when Sungwoon finally stared back to his eyes. He could see Sungwoon wavering for a bit.

“If I grant you a chance and it turn out to be like what I said, what will you do?” Sungwoon inquired.

“Just let it happen then. I mean no human can predict what will happen in the future, don’t they? And no human is perfect, so let just live for this moment, I think.”

He retorted with a faint smile decorated on his face. “But let us do our best.”

Sungwoon kept silent, again. But this time Daniel noticed that his gazes changed for a second, there was no a sign of wavering, instead it was replaced by content and relief? (he was hesitant about this one). Both of them had stayed silent for some minutes before Daniel gathered his courage in proceeding get his face closer to Sungwoon’s. At a slow pace he reduced their distance and latched their lips together. There was no resistance from Sungwoon, so he kept their lips latched each other for some seconds. Sensed each other’s presence with their hands still tangled.

Both of them separated moments later, with their gazes traced each other.

“Actually I never want you to admit this because some accident like this, but it’s worth it, I guess.”

Daniel chuckled at his own words, his eyes turned into a crescent shape as he smiled. Sungwoon scoffed at him, a little sincere smile finally formed in his face. Daniel figured how Sungwoon’s hand squeezed his hand back.

“Don’t you ever dare to waste your chance this time and break my heart. If you still treasure your life.” Sungwoon threatened him with playful smirk.

For countless times, Daniel reassured him with keeping his hands on the older’s, gazes never left him.

“ _Never! I promise you._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Idk how this fic suddenly turn to be angst, when what I have in mind actually a whole fluff haha sorry i'm an angsty trash but at least a happy end? comments are always welcome!


End file.
